1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a permeable membrane system utilized for the separation of fluid components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various permeable membrane systems are well known in the prior art that include a laminated composition having two sheets positioned adjacent one another to form a fluid passage therebetween and allow fluid flow from the outside surfaces to a fluid passage. An example of such a membrane system is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,835 to Wilson.
The Wilson patent discloses a permeable membrane system composed of two sheets positioned adjacent one another to form a fluid passage therebetween and allow fluid to flow from the outside surfaces of the membrane to the fluid passage. The permeable membrane system is further defined by adding evenly spaced grooves to at least one outside surface of the system.
Although the prior art is useful in separation and filtration processes, there remains an opportunity for a permeable membrane system that provides a feed channel surface that will reduce fouling of the membranes and maintain adequate surface area for the mass transfer of fluid.
The invention provides a permeable membrane system for the separation of fluid components, comprising a laminated composition with two permeable sheets positioned adjacent one another to form a fluid passage therebetween. The laminated composition promotes fluid flow from the outside surface to the fluid passage and includes projections on at least one of the outside surfaces for spacing a plurality of laminated compositions layered together. The permeable membrane system is characterized by the projections being defined by numerous embossed islands spaced from one another to define feed pathways around and between the embossed islands.
The use of this altered membrane in a spiral wound or other cross flow membrane separation system will provide more surface area for the mass transfer of fluid through the membrane as compared to the surface area provided by a membrane system that requires a spacer. Also, the system will create increased turbulence in comparison to the prior art that utilize a separate spacer to maintain the feed pathways. This results in less susceptibility to system fouling, greater separation efficiency and longer use.